


Nobody's Home

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [29]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue, no characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 27th: Nobody's Home - 100 words - No characters. No dialogue.
Relationships: Chiaotzu & Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Nobody's Home

The capsule house lay empty. For two hundred and sixty long days the only movement was the wind that whistled through windows pierced with bullet holes by a woman also long gone. The waterfall crashed and roared, swelling so much during the monsoonal season that it soaked the small dome where it sat on an unprotected outcropping of stone. 

The scant belongings inside went undisturbed. The huge feast laid out to await a triumphant return quietly rotted away. The house was seemingly completely abandoned.

Until, once again, the sky darkened and two wishes were fulfilled. Soon they would come home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based around Tien and Chiaotzu's capsule house for the long period they are dead during the Namek/Frieza saga.


End file.
